The Youkai Reincarnate
by Lelyn Black
Summary: Akarui finds herself drawn to the well at the shrine. When she falls in, she discovers something about herself that changes everything...Naraku has been defeated, but a new journey is beginning. InuKag, MirSan
1. Aigo no Kyuuti

LB: A third fanfic to add to my growing list…This is Inukag…SanMir…SessOC. For my sesskag fanfic readers, I'm still trying to post it…argh. Ah, well. I'll just keep bugging till they let me. I'm posting it on another fanfiction site, as well. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. At least…I don't think I do…wait! What does this strange looking document that I just found in front of my nose say? (scans paper) Oh…I wondered where that coupon booklet went…

Chapter One. Aigo no Kyuuti

Akaruiko grabbed her backpack. "I'm going now, Mama!" she called, racing through the house toward the door. "Akarui, what about breakfast?" her mother demanded. Akaruiko ignored her stomach. "I had a big supper last night. I'm fine." She poked her head in the kitchen window. "I'll eat lots for lunch today, kay? But I'm going to be late." Her mother nodded in resignation. "Fine…but I'd really feel better if you had something…" Akarui sighed. "Mama, I'm going to be late. Oh, and mom?" Her mother nodded. "Can I hang out at the park today after school?"

"Of course, dear. Be home before dinner."

"Sure, mom. Bye!" She scooted out the front door, and ran off to catch the bus. Yuri and Naito greeted her on the bus, and they chatted happily on the way to school. Akarui waited patiently for them to remember. She waited during math, history, chemistry, English, lunchtime, science, and band. Finally the last bell rang, and a dejected Akarui went for a walk. Not one person had remembered her fifteenth birthday.

She strode through the park, and down a few streets, and realized that she had wandered quite a long way away from the school. There was a wall of hedges in front of her, and she curiously pushed her way through, getting branches and leaves tangles in her unusual red hair. She peered out, and stepped from the hedge. She was…at the Higurashi shrine? She had a creepy feeling that she shouldn't be here, but something about the little well house drew her. She opened the door and peered in, seeing nothing to be scared about, except the dark. She hated the dark. She gulped. Her curiosity was getting the better of her again. Akarui stepped forward and looked over the open well, shuddering. _Snap._ She whirled around, then realized that the sound had been merely her wrist snapping slightly as she nervously twisted it. She turned back around, and tumbled over the edge. Uh-oh. She shrieked, but no sound came out. She was falling…why wasn't she hitting the bottom? It was just a dried up old well. She finally hit the bottom with a thud. Great. How was she going to get out of here? She bit her lip and tried in vain to climb out. "Anybody up there?" she called meekly. Even more great. Now she'd get in trouble for trespassing. Her birthday seemed to be the least of her problems. "Hello? Can somebody help me?" she demanded, a little louder. She sighed and spotted a notch in the stone. Aha. A way out. She grasped the niche with her right hand, placing her shoes unsteadily on the side of the wall. Then she saw another niche and grasped onto that one, sliding her foot into the first. She was surprisingly closer to the top. What the…? How deep had the well really been? She heaved herself over the top. 'Oh, my…'

"Inuyasha." The hanyou turned to face Kagome. "Yeah?" A tear slid down her cheek. "Inuyasha, I have to go home." He frowned. "When will you be back?" Kagome shook her head. "I won't, Inuyasha." She tossed the newly completed shikon no tama toward him and sighed. "Make your wish, Inuyasha. I'll finally be rid of the thing. I have no use for it."

"But- Kagome…"

"Just take it. Make your stupid wish so that I can go home."

"Kagome?"

"What? Haven't you done enough? I'm tired of seeing you with Kikyou all the time. So, whatever! I'm going home. You take the shikon no tama. Use it to revive Kikyou, to make yourself a demon, because I don't give a damn." Tears were streaming involuntarily now. Inuyasha frowned in confusion. "No," he muttered. She paused. "What?"

"No. I'm not taking it." She blinked, and turned to face him once more. "You're not?" He shook his head. "No."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Huh?"

"Just wondering. I thought that you only stayed with me because…because you wanted the shikon jewel." Inuyasha fidgeted. "Umm…" How could he admit that that hadn't been the reason? "Umm…"

"Well?"

"Thatwasn'ttheonlyreason.Ireallywantyoutostay." Kagome stared at him. "You want me to stay?" He nodded. She ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck, tears flying freely. He sniffed. She smelled…happy. "Why are you crying if you're happy, wench?" She didn't bother to reprimand him. In fact, she didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and stood there. 'Well, this wasn't so bad', he thought. His eyes widened as she planted a kiss on his lips. 'That wasn't so bad either', he thought. Or at least, that's what he would've thought had he not been practically walking on air. Kagome smiled. "We'll decide what to do with the shikon no tama later, okay? Can we go home and get some stuff?"

"Stuff? Like ramen?" She giggled. "Fine, Inuyasha." She grasped his hand and happily walked with him toward the well.

Akarui gazed around her in wonder. She was in some sort of clearing, in a forest. She had a feeling she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. But wait…there was that weird tree from Higurashi's yard. What the…?

Two figures were coming toward her. "Umm…excuse me! Could you help me?" she called. She gaped as she recognized who one of them was. "Kagome Higurashi?" she asked in confusion. Kagome stared. She recognized this girl. "You go to my school! A-Akaruiko?" Akarui nodded. Kagome frowned. "How did you get here? The only way that could have happened is if you had…" She clutched the shikon no tama, which she bore on a necklace. The other figure stepped into view. Akarui's jaw dropped. "OMIGOD! Higurashi, what is that?" Inuyasha scowled. "_That_ is me." Kagome snorted in laughter. "Oh, stop pouting, Inuyasha." Akarui cocked her head. "Kagome, that thing has dog ears! And look at it's hair!"

"I'm not an it, I'm a demon," Inuyasha snarled, backing off as Akarui approached to see if his ears really were real. . Kagome rolled her eyes. "Stop scaring her and sit." _Thud. _Inuyasha spat mud out of his mouth angrily, growling softly. "What was that for?"

"You were scaring her. Come on, Akarui. We'd better go figure this out." Inuyasha's face fell. "But what about the ramen?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "We can always get it later, Inuyasha. This is more important right now." Inuyasha scowled, and she thought he she heard him mutter, "I _wanted_ ramen tonight…"

Sango peered outside of Kaede's hut. "They're back, Shippou!" Shippou was snoring. Miroku stood. "I care, too, you know…" Sango rolled her eyes. As Kagome opened the door, she was shrieking at Miroku, who had a rather red slap mark on his cheek. "YOU STUPID, PERVERTED MONK! HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN…" She spotted Kagome. "Oh, hi, Ka…" she trailed off. "Who's that?" she demanded suspiciously, forgetting Miroku. "This is Akarui." Shippou had woken up from Sango's screaming. "She dresses funny, like you, Kagome. But she has pretty hair. It's red, like mine!"

Akarui smiled nervously. "Umm…" She couldn't help but notice the little kitsune's tail and feet. "Kagome…" She whispered. "Kagome, what is that?" Kagome grinned. "Akarui, this is Shippou." She picked him up to show the girl that the little kit was perfectly safe. Akarui glanced around shakily. "Do you know everyone here?" Kagome nodded. "This is Shippou, that's Inuyasha, that's Sango, and that's Miroku." Miroku stepped forward; the slap mark on his cheek had faded slightly. "Hello…Akarui. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Akarui's smile dropped. "You aren't serious." Miroku smiled brightly. "I assure you I am." Sango shoved him into a corner. "That means no, Miroku. How do you expect to make friends if you keep asking people that?" Miroku frowned. "You're my friend, Sango." Sango scoffed, and turned to Akarui. "You'll have to excuse him. He's always like that." Akarui eyed Miroku suspiciously. He was cute…but she didn't go for perverts; especially not perverts who asked to…do that…with you shortly after meeting you at all. Inuyasha kept sniffing Akarui suspiciously. Kagome shoved him in the ribs with her elbow. "Stop that. You're being rude." Inuyasha frowned, and whispered back, "Sorry. She doesn't smell…human…" Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're being paranoid." Inuyasha sulked. "Fine, then. Be that way, but I still don't think…" Kagome ignored him. "Come on, Akarui. Let's go and see Kaede." She turned to Sango. "Where is Kaede?"

"Right here." Kaede stepped in. She eyed Akarui with surprise. "All of ye out, except for these two." She gestured to Kagome and Akarui. Inuyasha twitched, but heeded and stationed himself directly outside the door. Sango collected Shippou and Kirara, taking them outside, Miroku taking up the rear as he, too, left. Literally at the rear. He closed the door behind him.

"Kaede, I don't see how she could've gotten here…she doesn't have the…" Kaede cut her off. "What is your name, child?"

"A-Akarui," she stammered. "And how did ye get here, Akarui?"

"Well…I was walking…and I found a bunch of bushes, and then suddenly I was at the Higurashi shrine…and then I fell in the well, and I climbed out, and now I'm here." Kagome turned toward her. "But how did you get through without the shikon no tama?" Akarui frowned. "What's that?" Kagome brought forth the jewel. "You need this to go through the well." Akarui shrugged. "What do you mean, through the well?"

"To get here."

"Where is here?"

"The feudal era of Japan." Akarui raised her eyebrows. "I went five hundred years back in time?" Kagome nodded. Kaede stopped them. "Enough of this. Girl, stand up." Akarui obediently stood. "There, Kagome. Do you see it?" Kagome squinted. A small blue sphere glowed in Akarui's side. Akarui trembled as Kaede withdrew a small blade. "What are you doing?" Kagome quieted her. "This will hurt a bit. Stand still." Akarui's eyes widened. "O-okay…" Kaede quickly cut into her flesh. Akarui flinched, but said nothing, trying to keep the pain out of her expression. The gently glowing sphere dropped to the floor, and Akarui collapsed to the floor, unconscious, but shaking like mad. Two silver streaks formed on her cheeks, and a strangely shaped form appeared on her forehead. Her rounded fingernails sharpened and lengthened, and her still-open eyes dilated, and changed the ordinary hazel to a strange shade of amber-gold. She gave a last shudder, and sighed, blood from her side still seeping into her clothes and dripping onto the floor. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "How did that happen, Kaede? Isn't it impossible to turn into a demon?" Kaede frowned thoughtfully. "This girl was already a demon."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. That girl…she couldn't be human. She didn't smell right. What were they doing in there? He tried to peek in under the door. Blood? Why could he smell blood? He pushed the door open. "What's taking so long?" he demanded, then spotted Akarui laying on the floor. He blinked, then turned to Kagome. "What in all the hells are you doing?"

"Inuyasha, she's not human." The hanyou glanced at the youkai on the floor. "Of course she is. I told you so, didn't I?" Kaede picked up the jewel on the floor of the hut. Inuyasha sniffed it. "What's that?" Kaede trembled. "It couldn't be…"

"What?" Kagome demanded anxiously. Kaede continued to stare at the thing. "I thought that the shikon no tama was the last one…"

"The last what?" It didn't matter who said it. They were all thinking it. Kaede held it up. "This is the aigo no kyuuti."

"The orb of protection? What's that supposed to mean? And what kind of name is that?"

"Oh, shut up, Inuyasha. Kaede is trying to talk."

"Thank ye, Kagome. The aigo no kyuuti is one of the three jewels."

"Three?"

"Aye, Kagome. Three. The chiyu no tama, the aigo no kyuuti, and the shikon no tama. The chiyu is the jewel of healing. It grants immense healing powers to the guardian. You both know the purpose of the shikon jewel. This orb of protection is like a guardian for its guardian. For example, though Akarui is a demon, she is also an innocent demon. She is almost a human, in many ways. She was raised unknowing of her being youkai. As the bearer of the orb, it protected her by adapting her appearance slightly, to make her appear as a human would. It will protect her as long as she has it, and of course, she is able to use it to protect others if she wishes to do so." There was silence, until Kagome spoke. "How did Akarui get the orb?" Kaede shrugged. "Who knows?" Inuyasha scoffed. "I have a better question. How does this affect us? The shikon jewel? And what of this chiyu jewel?" Kaede shook her head. "Only time will tell."

Akarui opened her eyes slowly, trying to ignore the pain in her side. She could hear Kagome, Kaede, and a few other voices nearby, whispering. Her hearing seemed to intensify. "Will she be in much pain?"

"Could be…the orb was still trying to protect her when we took it out. She'll probably be feeling a bit in pain from that…"

"Poor thing. She just got here, has no idea what's happened to her, and now you've cut her open and taken an orb out."

"We had to take it out. Firstly, it was preventing her from aging properly, being a demon. Secondly, she is a guardian now. She has to learn her duties and her skills as a guardian."

"Isn't that kind of like being a miko?"

"Well…not exactly, because she _is_ a demon, but she does have certain miko qualities, I'm sure." Akarui bit her lip. "I'm awake, you know." Six heads swiveled in her direction. Kagome smiled shakily. "Akarui. You're awake." Akarui nodded. "W-what happened?" she asked, struggling to sit up. Kaede placed a softly glowing, bluish orb in her hand. She sat up as the pain ceased slightly. It wouldn't go away completely, the orb didn't heal. It merely took some pain away. "What is this?" she demanded. "Ye, child, are the guardian of one of the three jewels, as I've explained to your companions."

"My companions?" she asked. Kagome replied softly. "You can't go back now, Akarui. You're a demon."

"I'm a _what?_" Kagome searched through her bag and pulled out a mirror. "Look for yourself." Akarui dazedly stared at her reflection in the mirror. She trailed a finger over her silver stripes, then on the form imprinted on her forehead. She studied her eye color, the deep amber hue that attracted attention to them. Her gaze slid down to her hands. "What am I?" she asked, trembling. She smelled of fear, Inuyasha thought. He stepped up. "You're a demon." He sniffed in disgust. "I knew something wasn't quite right." Akarui subconsciously flexed her slender fingers. Shippou stepped toward her cautiously. "Another inu?" Inuyasha nodded. "Are you sure she's going to have to hang around?" Kaede nodded. "Where are we going, anyways?" Kagome asked.

Kikyou started. How had that happened? A new youkai had suddenly appeared? Without her noticing? She appeared next Kaede's hut, and peered in the window.

Akarui sniffed. "What's that smell?" Inuyasha followed suit. "Kikyou." Kagome's face fell. "Go to her, Inuyasha. I know that you want to." Inuyasha shook his head. "No, Kagome. She can go to hell. It hurts you when I go." Kagome blushed, tears streaking her skin. This was so out of character for him. When was the last time he'd considered her feelings when Kikyou was around? Maybe he had changed…

"Inuyasha?"

"Kikyou, I'm not going anywhere." Kikyou nodded curtly. "I see." She turned and ignored all of the questions she'd had. They would be answered soon enough.

"Who is Kikyou?" Kagome smiled. "It's not important anymore." SLAP. "MIROKU WOULD YOU KEEP YOUR PERVERTED HANDS TO YOUR PERVERTED SELF?" Miroku rubbed his cheek. "But, Sango…"

"URUSAI! STOP TOUCHING ME!"

"I'm sorry, Sango! It isn't my fault that I am attracted to your irresistible beauty!"

"DID I NOT JUST TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?"

"Kagome?" The young miko nodded, turning her attention to Akarui. The youkai was staring at her hands, as though she'd touched something filthy and disgusting. "How is it that I am a demon? My parents…"

"The only thing I can assume is that your parents aren't…biological. Other than you, there are no other demons in our time."

"But how do you know?"

"The only reason you were able to be there was because of the aigo no kyuuti. It isn't possible for anyone else." Akarui sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought that maybe it wasn't right; that there was a flaw. I don't want to be a demon. I'm having trouble even believing I'm in the feudal era, or that demons exist." Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. "you don't want to be a demon? What kind of screwed up brain is in your head?"

"Inuyasha, can't you see she's upset?" Inuyasha growled. "I don't see what she has to be upset about." They all heard a noise, and jumped in surprise. "Oh, God," Akarui wailed. "I just _growled!_!" Kagome burst into giggles. "You have to admit, that was kind of funny."

"Was not," Inuyasha and Akarui complained at the same time. This increased Kagome's laughing fit. Only then did they realize that Miroku and Sango had recommenced their fight.

Miroku frowned. The shikon no tama had been reformed, and Naraku was dead, but the wind tunnel had not closed. It had not grown bigger since the battle with Naraku, but it was still there.

Akarui ensured that everyone was asleep, then stepped into the night. The cool breeze whipped around her, and she scratched a pointed ear thoughtfully. She would never see her mom again. She would never skip breakfast as she ran out of the house, so that she wouldn't be late for school. She wouldn't sit on the bus with Yuri or Naito, and she'd never go back to her own time. There were so many things she still had to do in that time, so many things she had yet to experience that she couldn't now. She had barely realized that she was walking into the woods until she heard something behind her. "Well, if it isn't a little dog out for a walk." A male youkai stepped toward her. "I haven't seen you around here before." Akarui stepped back cautiously, not answering. She growled under her breath. He cocked an eyebrow. "Well? Who are you?"

"A-Akaruiko."

"Pretty name." She backed away. "I have to go now."

"I don't think so."

"Excuse me?" He reached out, and grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me, you bastard!" He laughed harshly. "You should know better than to wander around in the dark, little inu." She spat in his face, and he angrily raised his hand. She was sure he was going to kill her. She cowered on the ground, waiting for the blow. His claws scraped jagged ruts in her arm, and she instinctively slammed her fist into his face. He appeared unaffected, and advanced toward her again. "Sit still, bitch," he warned. Akarui scrambled away. He was behind her, she knew, but if she could just keep running, maybe- oomph. She ran into something soft. She sniffed cautiously, reeking of fear herself, and looked up into another pair of amber eyes.

Sesshoumaru had never seen anything quite like her. She was inu, but her hair was deep red. She was tall and slender, though at least half-a-head shorter than he. "Do you happen to have a good reason for running into me?" he demanded icily. Terror was reflected in her eyes. She turned to look behind her, where the other demon was now slinking away, after catching sight of Sesshoumaru.

"Umm…er…That thing was chasing me!"

"What _thing?_"

"Didn't you see that demon?" Sesshoumaru sniffed. "I see. I assumed that you were…ahem."

"EW! That is so gross!" He sniffed curiously again. "My brother is near, is he not?"

"I don't know. That depends on who your brother is." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I have been introduced, and vice-versa." She stuck out her hand stiffly. "Akarui." He looked down at her hand. "And what am I supposed to do with this?" She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand back. "You are?"

"Sesshoumaru. My half-brother is…the hanyou."

"The what?"

"The hanyou. Half-demon."

"Who?"

"Inuyasha." She raised her eyebrows. "Well why didn't you just say so?"

"You ignorant wench. Inuyasha is a hanyou."

"Could've fooled me."

"Well?" She stared blankly. "Well, what?" He frowned. "Are you not going to run back to him?" She winced as her side gave a painful twinge. "And why would I do that?" He glanced at her. "You are injured." She shifted her gaze. Despite the fact that, as a youkai, she would heal more quickly, a large cut still stained her side like a great slash of red paint. She hadn't even realized that she was still wearing her ripped school uniform. "Yeah, I guess," she muttered. "It's just a cut…now."

"Now?"

"Well, it was a huge gash a couple days ago."

"The wound must have been very deep to leave such an extraordinary mark." She shrugged, and backed up cautiously. "I do have to go, Mr. Sesshoumaru." The corners of his mouth twitched. "Mr. Sesshoumaru?" She nodded. "Well, what would you rather?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama is fine." She snorted. "Who goes by 'Sesshoumaru-sama'." She quieted at his frown. "Oh…you do, I guess. Well…see ya." He watched her stumble backwards, toward the human village, then turn around and run. The cuts in her arm had almost completely healed.

"You saw that cur?"

"Yeah. Why do you call him that?"

"What?"

"A cur." Inuyasha shrugged. "Cause he is one, I guess."

"He can't be that bad." Kagome shook her head. "I still can't believe you would go out without the aigo no kyuuti. It isn't safe in the feudal era. It's dangerous." Akarui's eyes flashed. "You think I don't know that now? I can take care of myself. I've done it enough before." Kagome stammered slightly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I was just…"

"Yeah, well don't. Next time I'll remember to take the thing with me, okay? In fact, I think I'm in need of a walk right now!" She took her fired temper outside with her. Miroku paused. "I wonder what she meant…having to take care of herself enough before…?"

Akarui wrapped her arms around her stomach subconsciously. She was so confused. Stupid orb. Why her? Tears dripped down her cheeks. She missed her mom. It didn't matter that they didn't have a lot of money. It was better than living with… 'Stop thinking like that,' she cautioned herself. 'You have to forget that now.' She wiped the tears away and clenched her fists. No one was ever going to hurt her like that again.

She heard a shrill scream from the woods. 'Omigod…what am I going to do?' She bit her lip, than shot into the trees.

That same demon who'd tried to… The thought made her sick. She hesitated, then remembered that she had the orb of protection. This could come in handy. She strode forward and punched the youkai in the nose. A little black-haired girl came running into her arms as the unaffected demon stepped forward again. He tried to use his claws to strike her, but found himself suddenly propelled five feet away, unconscious. She blinked. It had worked. The little girl clung to her in terror. She backed away with the child still wrapped around her. "What do you think you are doing?" A cold, clear voice split the silence. She stared up at Sesshoumaru. The little girl trembled, running to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama! She saved Rin!" Rin smiled gratefully at Akarui. Akarui was surprised. "You…" She saw him soften as he shifted his attention to the little human girl. Rin frowned. "Lord Sesshoumaru…you can't let her go back out in the dark. Can she stay?" Akarui backed off. "Umm…actually, I should be just fine…I…" Great…what was the excuse now, Akarui….she couldn't just tell him about the orb…Kagome had warned her against it. Before she could speak again, he nodded his consent to Rin. "Aren't you even going to ask me?" she asked. He turned to her and lifted an eyebrow. "Well?" She stammered, stumbling over the words. "Well…er.…I-I guess…" He nodded curtly. "That's what I thought."

LB: Pls R 'n R! OW! Evilpottedplant…stop hitting me! I know I was review begging! (mumbles) better than being hit for being a pervert I guess…even though I'm not _that_ perverted….

Plant: I BEG TO DIFFER! Must…restrain…from….hitting you……with….poetry book….Nope, sorry. Can't. THWAK.

LB: OW. What was that for?

Plant: It helps alleviate my stress, oh hittable one!

LB: (sniffs) Baka…

Plant: WHAT WAS THAT? I taught you that word…don't use it against me…

LB: Plant, you can beat me up later. The readers are getting bored.

Plant: Oh. Well, fine. We'll finish this at school.

LB: That's right. We all know I'm your favorite punching bag, Plant. You don't have to admit it.


	2. Kagura's Appearance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own my own characters, Akarui, Yuriko, and Kioru (to be explained later), but that is it. They are good characters, but I'd rather own Inuyasha…and co.

LB: Thank you for the review!

**Ha Ha! This is an entertaining fic, I hope you continue with it! So does she have a Boa:D**

Hey Phalon! I do plan to continue this fic! Chapter three is coming along soon. I don't know if she gets a boa yet…it's an idea for later. Congratulations on being the first reviewer. You may now have an invisible cookie! (looks pleased with herself, then frowns) Oops…I guess I got hungry…I'll find you another one. For now, will a mint do? ;D -LB

**Chapter Two. Kagura's appearance**

The morning rose without blemish, making Akarui wonder if the swirling colors of the sunrise were as indescribably confused as she. She sighed. She would never go back to her time. She would never hear her alarm clock ring and nearly fall off the bed trying to turn it off. She would never smell the sweet, intoxicating aroma of her mother's blueberry waffles ever Saturday morning at 10:00, without fail. Would her mother still make them? Would her friends miss her? They had forgotten her birthday…but they were still her friends. Would they feel guilty for forgetting? Her mother had forgotten, too…would she think that Akarui had run away, and that it was her fault? Her eyes brimmed with tears at the thought of her mother feeling guilty over something she hadn't done. Was she even her mother? Of course she was…She fingered her red hair, the hair that was the only indication she was related to her mother at all. Was she?

:-

Miroku stepped toward Sango. Today was the day. He would ask her today. He felt so proud of himself for figuring this out. Why was this so hard? Okay…one step at a time, Miroku. Show her that you can be….not lecherous. He shook her awake. "Sango?" She automatically slapped him, stinging his cheek and his pride, but he merely sighed. "Sango? I'm not trying to grope you."

"For once," she muttered. Now this was a bit much. He was trying to do something nice, for Kami's sake! He was about to ask her, when she fell back asleep. This was going to be harder than he thought.

He tried several times to corner her in private places, away from others, that day, but each time she would accuse him of having lecherous intentions! He couldn't be that bad! He sighed. This was it. The others were ahead of them a bit. He would tell her now. "San…" Kagome's voice interrupted him. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" The hanyou sniffed the air as the monk and taijia caught up. "Kagura." He immediately unsheathed the tetsusaiga, but Kagome remained still. "Just wait, Inuyasha." Kagura and Kanna landed with ease next to Kagome. "The miko has assumed correctly, Inuyasha. We aren't here to engage in battle, merely to…compromise." Inuyasha didn't sheathe his sword. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha…"

"I don't trust her, Kagome."

Kagura laughed softly. "I assure you, Inuyasha; the moment I do anything untrustworthy, you are welcome to swipe my head off –or, try, at least – with the tetsusaiga."

"I'm listenin'."

"Naraku is gone, as you well know. Kanna and I are free. It is thanks to you, your companions, and your brother."

"And I notice you're not dropping out of the sky to see him."

"_You_ have a new companion. The latter intrigues me."

"What of it?"

"Obviously your journey is not over. You are all still traveling, and together, no? We think we may be of…service to you."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?" Kagome shoved him in the gut for being so rude. Kagura smiled faintly. "Do not trouble yourself, miko. I expected his attitude." She turned back to Inuyasha. "You are in search, firstly, of the bearer of the chiyu no tama. We know who this is already." Kagome raised her eyebrows. "How did you know that? And how do you know?" Kagura smiled, obviously pleased with herself at figuring it out first. "Kanna's mirror," she answered simply, almost at the point of boasting. Kagome brightened. "Of course! There you go, Inuyasha. No threats."

"Feh." Kagura chose to ignore this. "May I meet the inu now?" Akarui stepped forward, and Kagura raised her eyebrows. "Alas, something that we did not see." Seeing their blank expressions, a wave of comprehension washed over her. She decided to taunt them with it for a minute, because, of course, she'd already realized it. She feigned innocence. "Interesting hair coloring, yes? Your mother, I suppose?" At Akarui's nod, she continued. "Of course…that's unusual, isn't it? Oh, I don't mean the red. I mean, usually, reincarnates do not resemble their parents, but the previous owners of their souls." She waited for the words to sink in, and was delighted at the result. Seven jaws dropped unanimously. Kagome was the first to speak. "R-Reincarnate?" Kagura nodded. "You should know the drill, Kagome, seeing as you are one yourself." Kagome frowned in confusion. "But…who…?" Kagura stared intently at Inuyasha, then back at Kagome. "I did so enjoy this guessing game, of sorts. However, it's only fair to tell you the truth. I wonder…Inuyasha…would he have met her…?" She turned to him. "Inuyasha, look directly at Akarui. Now, imagine that her red hair is pure white, and imagine her a little older than she is now." Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't get what you're blabbering on about, Kagura. Get to the damned point." Kagura sighed. "No, I suppose you never met her. Of course, I didn't either…I merely recognize her from an image I once saw, but never mind that…" she mused on, leading them in undeniable suspense.

:-

LB: I'm going to be evil and end the chapter here. Muahahaha! You'll have to wait to find out who it is! I feel so powerful…please, put away the pitchforks. I promise that the next chapter will be out sooner than you think, seeing as I have already written it.


	3. The Cliffy Revealed! and much more

**No pitchforks for you. I just wanna know who she really is? Is it Kagome's reincarnation? Izayoi's? Fluffy-sama's mother? Sango's Reincarnation? Please oh please tell me! Great chapter, please update soon –Phalon22**

No pitchforks? Well, that's a relief! I get hit enough by theevilpottedplant…You got one of your guesses right! It is in this chapter. How was the cliffy? Does that even count as a cliffy? I'm not so good at them, but I'm hoping that I have left you all in undeniable suspense!

LB: Yeah, yeah, onto the chapter! Hope you likes it! For those of you who are wondering, you will be seeing Kagura quite a bit in this fic. I haven't decided if it is going to be a Kagura/Sesshy or Akarui/Sesshy yet. So many difficult decisions…Opinions are welcome. We can take a vote! (assuming I have more than one reader) R&R! There are MANY surprises in this chapter, and I think I've screwed up a bit by shooting them out one by one right after one another, but there is also much Miroku/Sango-ness in this chappie! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: For the bazillionth time (checks shoebox) I do not own Inuyasha! Never hurts to try though…Still waiting for the application papers to come back.

Chapter Three. The cliffy revealed!

Kagura sighed. "No, I suppose you never met her. Of course, I didn't either…I merely recognize her from an image I once saw, but never mind that…" she mused on, leading them in undeniable suspense. Inuyasha was nearly digging holes into his hands with his claws. "Tell us, dammit!" Kagura smiled. "Oh, fine. You take the fun out of everything, know that? This girl…Akarui…is the reincarnate of Sesshoumaru's mother." They were silent with shock as the wind-witch continued. "Like I was trying to point out, though your dear brother's hahaue had white hair, but other than that, it's _so_ obvious. Painfully, almost. So I guess," she continued, "in some odd, twisted way, you," she pointed to Inuyasha, "and you," she gestured to Akarui, "are _related?_" She drawled the last word, enjoying their shocked expressions. Akarui couldn't say a word; she merely shrunk to the ground like a withered flower. Inuyasha gaped at them all. "What. The. Hell." Kagome was too stunned to reprimand his rudeness. She just stared…at Inuyasha, at Akarui, at Kagura, at Kanna, then at… "HENTAI!"

"I'm _sorry,_ Sango…I merely thought that if I could just get your attention…" The slayer shunned him, securing her hiraikotsu back into place. Kagura blinked carelessly and regarded the demon slayer. She decided to spring some more news, just to see the reaction. "Oh, yes…I have something to tell you, as well." Sango glanced up, distracted. "Mm-hmm?"

"Kohaku lives." Sango froze. "He…he lives?" Kagura nodded, then changed the subject, clearly not about to continue. "So…now that his," she gestured to Miroku, "hand is kazaana-free, you two are…?" Sango had been about to murder Kagura for not telling her more, but found herself shaking her head, a discriminating blush tinting her cheeks. This infuriated Miroku. He had been trying all day to talk to her, but nooo….she just had to make it difficult! She kept hitting and ignoring him, then just when he had been _so_ excruciatingly close, Kagura had arrived with all this distracting _news._ He threw up his hands in defeat, and strode over to her, kissing her. He had to admit, he was slightly pulled out of his bad mood by her expression. (A/N: I'm sorry. The expression is indescribable. If you can imagine a contortion of rage, adoration, surprise, shock, wistfulness, and utter disbelief, you've nearly got it.) "Kami, I wanted to do this in private, but you sure made it hard…"

"Miroku, what…?"

"Sango…Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" If someone had looked away when he'd kissed her, they were looking back now! Kagome's eyes were starry with glee. Inuyasha was, as usual, clueless and Kanna was, as usual, eerily expressionless. Kagura was smiling in approval, Shippou's eyes were the size of inflating tennis balls, and Kirara was innocently picking a bit of dirt with her claw from her teeth. Akarui- (A/N: Wait a second! Where'd Akarui go?) Sango was speechless. "Sango…Are you crying?" Tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks as she nodded, throwing her arms around Miroku's neck. Kagome was about to emit a great, dramatic sigh to complete the moment, but instead screwed it up. "Where's Akarui?" (A/N: Wow…that was random. I wonder how long it took her to figure this out? Ha, I was faster than the miko…) Inuyasha groaned. "There are too many reincarnations to keep track of here…"

LB: MUAHAHAHA! MORE CLIFFIES! Muahaha- (hack, cough, gag, sputter, clears throat) Well…at least I hope that counts as a cliffy… Hmm….I wonder….Here is a HUGE hint in the preview of the next chappie! I've just about finished writing the next one...

Preview:

Inuyasha sniffed. "It smells like swamp water around here. I only know of one _thing_ with that smell." Kagome gasped. "Him?" Kagura sighed. "Yes, him. Nasty little beast, isn't he?" Shippou tugged at Kagome's sleeve. "Who?"


End file.
